


Trees in Heat

by skeeviejeevie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeviejeevie/pseuds/skeeviejeevie
Summary: Semi-related to "Little Kraken." In that I once again wrote about a btvs character getting it on with a tentacle demon.Buffy has a slow night patrolling until a demon posing as a tree gives her a little pick-me-up. Warning for mildly dubious content, though Buffy does give verbal consent.





	Trees in Heat

Buffy sighed as she combed the cemetery. It was a slow night, she had only managed to dust two vamps, and they were so fresh there'd hardly been any challenge at all.

She stalked slowly through the moonlight, barely paying attention to her surroundings.

Sometimes she missed the hellmouth; at least there was always something to do.

Or someone.

She sighed once more, for a different reason. There was an underlying feeling of heat inside her, a deep longing. She'd been so busy setting up the new slayers that she hadn't thought about much else in months.

The slayer leaned back against a tree. There was nothing around, may as well take a break. Buffy banged her head gently against the hard bark, trying to turn her dirty thoughts back to baddies. Then she tensed.

Were trees always so warm?

She felt something snake around both her wrists, and before she could start forward, two more "somethings" clamped down around both her ankles.

Buffy gave an indignant yelp as she tried to break free, kicking and tugging at her bonds. They pulled her up and pressed her back against the rough bark of the tree. She looked down at her chains.

The tree had wrapped what appeared to be bark covered vines around her. Her wrists were bound together above her head, while her ankles were bound by separate vines, keeping her legs spread slightly. She was completely exposed and defenseless, her stake laying on the floor beneath her. 

Buffy struggled against her captor, yelling obscenities. It tightened its grip. She could feel heat emanating from its hard body, pressing into her through her clothes. She tried to ignore how the heat made her feel. 

A low, gravely voice whispered into her ear.

"Let me in. I can feel your need. Your heat. Can taste it." The dark voice shuddered, and something hot and soft licked a stripe up her neck. Once more she tried to ignore the stirring in her lower body. 

"I wouldn't let you in if you were the last tree on Earth." scoffed Buffy, resuming her futile struggle. The blonde put her entire strength into fighting her captor, but to no avail. The tree showed no signs of budging.

She felt something shift behind her, just below her waist. It felt almost like a door opening, just below her ass.

She felt the largest first.

Incredible heat slid between her legs, rubbing at her through her tight jeans. Buffy bit her lip and chanced a look down.

There was a thick vine between her legs, slowly rutting against her. It was massive and phallic, dark green and ribbed. It was clearly teasing her, moving itself between her thighs, allowing her to feel the heat emanating from it. She resisted the urge to moan.

Buffy looked away, face bright red. That's when she first saw the others. They came from all around her, at least a dozen different vines. They brushed against her cheeks, at her neckline. They moved across her thin shirt and over her lips. Their touch was light, delicate. Only the politest nudging gestures. All while the largest rubbed itself against in between her thighs in lazy thrusts. 

It became apparent the creature was waiting for her to give in. 

"Let me in." Repeated the voice, with a hint of impatience. Buffy suddenly noticed how sexy the voice was. Dark and rumbling, like a thunderstorm. She could feel herself getting wetter.

Despite her need, Buffy huffed and refused once more.

The vines moved underneath her clothes.

It struck her how hot they were, slithering across her skin like snakes. They skimmed over her lacy bra, over her hard nipples.

She let out a slight whine as two of the tentacles curled around her breasts, squeezing for just a moment before returning to exploring her skin. They dipped below the waistline of her jeans, catching in her pubic hair before shimmying back up to her breasts. 

"Let me in." It repeated once more. Something hot licked her neck again, but this time it was hard.

"Oh god, I can't-" the vine between her thighs grinded against her harder, "Oh for fuck's sake." Her mind was heavy with lust, and compared to her previous partners, a tree wasn't much of a shock. "Okay, take me." 

Everything moved in an instant. The vines around her chest ripped her shirt and bra off her from the inside out. Other vines ripped her jeans and panties off at the same time, leaving her in only her boots. She opened her mouth to admonish the creature when the thing at her neck slipped itself into her open mouth. It was hotter than before, and harder. It was almost tonguelike, and it began to kiss her. It was a strange kiss, with no lips to meet, though not unpleasant. She felt the largest vine return to her thighs, felt it grind against her bare heat. Buffy moaned around the tentacle in her mouth. 

It spread her legs as far as they could go. Two tentacles ending in small buds appeared and descended upon her breasts, opening their buds to reveal flowers with small mouths, drool hanging from the petals. They took her already hard nipples into their small mouths. They sucked continuously at them and Buffy let out a loud moan, arching into their hot touch. Small teeth dug into her and she curled her toes. The tentacle in her mouth went back to licking at her neck and jawline.

More tentacle buds opened all around her. They sucked at her neck, all around her breasts, her thighs. She sighed at their caresses and nibbles, begging the creature for more. The creature obliged, taking away the massive tentacle between her legs and replacing it with several flowers. Carefully keeping the teeth inside, the flowers gulped her wetness eagerly. They slid along her clit, sucking lightly before moving on. Buffy bucked her hips wildly, trying to hold their touch.

It toyed with her until she was hotter than she'd ever been before, openly begging the creature to let her come. Then, a single flower wrapped itself around her clit and sucked hard, causing Buffy to come in a sudden jerk movement.

The creature removed itself from her clit, returning to the lighter touches. She rode out her orgasm in the creature's rough grasp. 

"Fuck me."

Once more the creature complied. 

The tentacles around her ankles pushed her legs up, causing her knees to nearly knock into her head. They spread her legs wide, keeping her hands high above her head. With nothing but her boots on, Buffy felt incredibly exposed, causing another wave of heat to tear across her body. 

The large ribbed tentacle returned, pushing aside the many others that were lapping up her heat. It rubbed itself against for a moment, and Buffy moaned. The thick tentacle slid into her slowly, filling her to the brim in an almost painfully slow motion.

The large tentacle inside her began to thrust itself at a leisurely pace, pulling itself out nearly completely before lazily pushing itself in. Buffy moaned loudly, desperately trying to push her hips down further onto the tentacle. 

Spurred on by her cries, the tentacle started thrusting into her brutally. The force of its thrusts pushed her back onto the tree, grinding her back against the bark. A normal human would surely perish, suspended by tentacles and being shoved backwards with such passion. The slayer's toes curled.

The tentacle at her clit rubbed against her quickly, to near painful levels. She cried her approval, mouth wide open and body tense. The heat inside her was unbearable and she was dying for another release.

The creature sped its own movements and Buffy could feel the tentacles pulsing around her. The added sensation pushed her over the brink, and she came with a loud cry. The demon continued its assault on her, rutting against her clit through her climax in such a way that she was pushed over the edge once more, almost as soon as the first was over. The creature shuddered and gave a final push, before spilling itself inside her. The tentacles around her came as well, streaking her entire body in a thick white substance.

After a final shudder, the creature released Buffy, causing her to drop on all fours, legs too weak to catch herself in time.

"A little rude, aren't you?" 

She grumbled and stood up unsteadily after a moment. A shiver passed through her as she felt the creature's thick semen slide down her leg.

The slayer looked back to see the face of her temporary lover. But there was no face to see. Only a simple tree stood.

She considered trying to kill it, but considering the pleasure it had given her...maybe she'd try tomorrow. For now, she settled for picking up her clothes and trying to figure out how to sneak in without Dawn seeing her.


End file.
